1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sliding-bolt locking devices or like means fitted to the walls of certain goods handling receptacles or transport carts or the like, wherein the sliding bolt proper is adapted to lock in their closed position the hinged, drop- or folding shutters provided on said walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fact, certain goods handling receptacles and transport carts comprise on at least one of their walls a relatively wide opening or cut-out portion closed by a hinged shutter, door, flap or the like adapted to be folded down to its open position. This arrangement facilitates greatly the access to the inner space of the corresponding receptacle or cart for discharging same. An arrangement of this kind is also contemplated on certain materials or goods handling receptacles containing loose goods or materials, which are put at the disposal of customers in self-sevice shops and the like. Thus, opening the folding shutter will facilitate the discharge of articles contained in the receptacles or cart by the customer.
Now, carts or receptacles of this type comprise as a rule locking means for keeping the hinged shutter in its closed position during the transport or handling operations. However, certain carts or receptacles of this kind comprise hinged walls adapted to be folded, for example when it is necessry to return or deliver the empty carts or receptacles. In such instances the locking means contemplated on the wall of a cart or receptacle of this type must be capable at the same time to lock the movable shutter in its closed position and to keep the corresponding wall in its upright position.
However, most of the hitherto known locking devices proposed for performing this dual function are not fully satisfactory. Their main inconvenience is that they are not capable of efficiently locking the hinged movable shutter of which the retaining hooks are liable to be released from the corresponding straps or keepers, notably in case of shocks or jolts, or also in case the assembly is turned upside down for discharging its content.